


So we're good?

by Haleymotherofgod (tylerhohoho)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Texting, i felt for feelings and it was done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhohoho/pseuds/Haleymotherofgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles: Your side profile looks really sexy when you’re focused on something ;)</p><p>Derek rolls his eyes before scribbling back an answer and lobs it at the side of Stiles’ head.</p><p>Derek: Why are you sending me notes, Stiles? You’re right next to me. You should pay more attention.</p><p> </p><p>Your everything looks sexy. All the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So we're good?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt for fluff. I finished my exams and I needed a little fluff to keep me going.

Derek is currently trying to pay attention to the organic chemistry Professor Harris is teaching when he suddenly feels a ball of paper hit him square on the jaw.  He turns his head to stare menacingly at the person guilty of the crime. Stiles is sitting next to him in the lecture hall He smiles smugly and mouths to Derek to open the crumpled ball of paper. Derek rolls his eyes and opens the paper to see a note written in Stiles’ cat scratch

_Stiles: Your side profile looks really sexy when you’re focused on something ;)_

Derek rolls his eyes before scribbling back an answer and lobs it at the side of Stiles’ head.

_Derek: Why are you sending me notes, Stiles? You’re right next to me. You should pay more attention._

_Your everything looks sexy. All the time._

_Stiles: Even when I wake up in the morning all drooly and crusty-eyed?_

_Derek: …_

_Stiles: OMG! You totally do. You love me Derek. :) :) :) :) :)_

_Derek: Shut up. I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth._

_Stiles::( :( :( :( :( :(_

Derek decides to stop responding. He really needs the credits for this disgusting class so he keeps the paper away from Stiles and continues listening to Harris drone on about atoms. Not even five minutes later his phone buzzes:

 _King Stilinksi: Why’d you take the paper away_ _:(_ _I thought we had something going._

_Sexy Hale: Because I don’t want to fail this class and you’re distracting me. We can talk later._

_King Stilinksi: I’m distracting you ;) in what kind of way_

_Sexy Hale: IN AN ANNOYING WAY! Can you stay still for the last ten minutes of class, jeez_

_King Stilinksi: _:(__

With his phone still in his hand he turns to Stiles to give him an apologetic look. They’re both here on scholarships and can’t afford to lose them. He quickly sends a message back to Stiles:

_Sexy Hale: I’ll make it up tonight._

“Mr Hale and Mr Stilinksi! You know my strict policy on cell phones! Get out of my class” Harris boomed from the front of the class. How did he even see that? Stiles was beginning to protest but Derek pulled him up by his arm and dragged him out of the hall ignoring the stares from the other students around.

They walked to the quad in silence until Derek found a bench free of people,

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get us kicked out of class” Stiles started, avoiding looking at Derek’s face.

“I know you didn’t, you were just bored and I willingly allowed you to continue just by replying to you. It’s not that big of a deal, Stiles, it’s just one class we don’t even like too much.” Derek responded grabbing Stiles face and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Stiles smiled at him and licked his lips.

“So we’re good?” Derek asked

“We’re good except one little thing.” Stiles smirked

“What?”

“You said you’d make it up tonight.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
